A True Love Of Enemies
by DracoIsMyFerret
Summary: Life has taken a drastic turn in hermione's life. Her friends forgot about her, and her enemy said some words that slipped her into depression. After her depression she was never the same. Now friends with slytherins, what happened to her. PLEAz REVIEW
1. Summer Before 7th Year

Summer Before 7th year

Hermione Elizabeth Crystal Granger sat in her bedroom and wrote in her personal journal. In her journal held the secrets of her life. She often wrote poetry and songs in her journal. Tonight the song she was writing mostly described how she felt. She had changed a bit. She slipped slowly into depression after sixth year at Hogwarts. She remembered the exact day that she passed into depression.

Flashback

Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor Common room from studying in the library. 'Yes, of course leave it to me to study all of the time!' Thought Hermione to herself as she walked. She was the same as always. Big-brown, bushy hair, 5'1" ((fairly short)), and very puny. She had no figure. But she didn't care. Looks came last to her. It was always studies first.

Hermione was walking quietly to herself when she ran into a certain platinum-blonde that she didn't want to see.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Mudblood without her little sidekicks? Wow. Hell must be freezing over." said Draco Malfoy with a sneer.

Hermione just glared daggers at him, "Shove it, Ferret-Face! I don't want to hear your bull-shit tonight!"

-"OOOOO, pretty harsh words for a mud blood like you! Tsk tsk tsk!"

-"What do you want, Malfoy?"

-"I just felt like torturing the ugliest person in school. And my brain suddenly thought of you!"

-"Oh, you actually have a brain, Malfoy? I'm shocked!"

-"Oh get off of it, Granger! You're hideous! You have nobody! It's no wonder your only friends are Potty and Weasel! Your hideous! No one would want to touch you let alone look at you! I'm surprised famous Harry Potter hasn't gone blind yet!"

What Draco didn't know was that he had cut her real deep just then. Was all of this true? Did everyone really feel that way about her? Hermione was close to tears. She would not give Malfoy the grace of seeing her cry. Instead Hermione just ran back to the Common Room with tears falling down her face. When she said the password and walked in she found the entire common room stop and point and giggle at her.

'So it is true? People do see me that way! Oh my GOD NO!' Hermione ran to the girls dormitory, ignoring the voices of Harry and Ron asking her what was wrong. Hermione slammed the door of the dorms and closed the curtains around her bed. Her put a spell on them so no one could come in. She wanted to be alone to her thoughts.

'What? What did I do to deserve this? Why do they judge me so?' Hermione dug through her chest at the foot of her bed until she found a blank notebook. This would be her journal from now on.

She wrote and wrote for hours. Taking up 20 pages of feelings and poetry. Mixed with a little bit of songs. She hated herself now. After she finished writing Hermione placed her journal back into her trunk but to also come across a pocket knife her brother gave to her.

She took it out and glazed it across her left wrist. It started bleeding terribly. Hermione just let it bleed for a few minutes but then said a spell that healed the wound but a scar stayed where it had been previously. She carefully put the knife away and laid in her bed. Hating herself. Hating to be Hermione Granger. Mudblood and most ugly person in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. 

End of Flashback

Hermione laid in her bed thinking of that dredful day. After that she didn't speak to anyone. People thought that she had somehow lost her voice. She never slept and never ate much. Many recommended her go to Madame Pomfrey, but she knew it wouldn't do anything. She hated herself. She never answered any questions in class either. Malfoy found this the perfect opportunity to tease her more and more. The more he teased, the more she cut.

Finally, it got to the point that she cut her arms so much that it wouldn't heal with magic anymore. So, she had to stop cutting. But she found other ways to hurt herself.

Hermione always went to parties and got drunk. She smoked cigarettes and marijuana repeatedly. Drugs were always in her system. Mostly heroine and cocaine. She didn't know why she was hurting herself so badly. But she knew that the more she did get high and drunk, she never had to worry about her problems.

It is now one week before school resumed. Hermione had definitely changed. She now wore big low-cut black and dark blue baggy pants to hide her drugs in, shirts that barely covered her ((punk shirts)), big black sweaters, chucks and skank boots and shoes, and her hair was now a black with a tainted blue. She had several body piercings. She had her nose, tongue ears 6 x's each, eyebrow, bellybutton, and lip pierced. She also had tattoos. Three tears under her left eye, one of a dragon on the small of her back, one of a bleeding heart with a dagger through it on her shoulder blade, and one of a black spider next to her bellybutton.

Hermione had taken a turn for the worst. Her room was completely black. She only listened to metallica, punk, and rap now. Her job was to be a dancer. She danced on bars ((fully clothed like on coyote ugly)). One day when she went to work she found a Hogwarts letter saying that she had made Head-Girl. No surprise.

This year was going to be different. She was going to be the one that everyone feared. She knew how to fight and box. She was going to use everything she learned to scare everyone. Even Malfoy! She would no longer talk to Harry or Ron,. They are now nothing to her. They barely tried to talk to her when she was in depression at the end of last year. They wer too caught up with their girlfriends. Harry had Ginny and Ron had Lavender. She was pissed.   
All she knew was this year was going to be an interesting one. Hermione got into bed and shut her eyes. For in less then one week she would be back at school.

((AN: HEHE! Next will be the Hogwarts express. I hope you like it. Pleaz review. I knew someone that did the same thins that Hermione did. The whole depression thing. That's how I got the story. Thanx for reading!  
DracoIsMyFerret))


	2. On Board the Hogwarts Express

((AN: HIYA! Another chappy! YAY! I am soooo proud of myself. I don't own any character. I just borrowed them from JK Rowling. The best writer to exist! LOL! Please enjoy what you read and send me a review to inform me of how well I am doing!  
DracoIsMyFerret))

Facing Your Demons

On Board The Hogwarts Express

Hermione Grange woke up incredibly early on September the 1st. She wanted to be ready for the time when she went to school. First, she started off with her shower. She let the warm water wash over her completely tanned and toned body. 'Wow! All of this working out over summer really helped!' Thought Hermione excitedly.

When she was finished with her shower Hermione walked over to her dresser and chose an outfit to wear. After 20 minutes of searching she decided to wear a pair of very low-cut, big legged, baggy black jeans with chains on them, black Chucks, A small around the neck shirt that covered her black strapless bra, and her hair in a spiked pony tail.

Then, she started with her jewelry. She put on her spiked bracelets (one for each arm), sex bracelets, spiked choker, Wicca Star necklace, HUGE diamond rings on three fingers of each hand, earrings, a playboy bunny belly ring, a loop for her nose, lip, and eyebrow, and a tongue ring that said 'BITCH' on it.

After finishing with her jewels she started the make-up. She added a thick layer of black eyeliner under and on top of her eyelids with bright red lipstick. She put on mascara and was finished. She grabbed her things and set them by the door for her dad to take them out to her black Mitsubishi Eclipse Spider. He never talked to her. He knew her depression and knew she would chew his head off if she did. Her mom was scared to death of her.

Hermione walked up and looked into her mirror. She didn't even look like Hermione. And that's what she wanted. She grabbed her leather trench coat and car keys and left the house without saying 'bye' to her dad or 7 month pregnant mom.

When Hermione got out to her car she double checked her bags to be sure her drugs were there along with her knives and liquor. They were so she popped in her CD and listened to "Down With The Sickness" by: Disturbed.

When she arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ she ran through the barrier and was met by the faces of her fellow students. She quickly put on her black sunglasses and went to load her stuff onto the train. After she did that she looked around and spotted the usual red hair along with messy black. She was going to have some fun!

She got out a cigarette and lit it with her lighter while walking over to the guys, "Hello, there!" She said in a fake happy way that damn near made her sick.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny stopped their conversation and looked at Hermione. Hermione glanced down and saw Ginny and Harry holding hands. She wanted to throw up.

Ron let out a little cough and Harry looked like he was going to pass out. Ginny decided to speak, "And who are you? Some new Slytherin? Here to call us names?" Ginny was obviously on PMS or something. Hermione dropped her smile and glared at Ginny. 

Harry stepped in front of Ginny and spoke to Hermione, "I'm sorry about that. It's just that we don't normally trust people we don't really know. So what's your name? Are you new here?"

Hermione had to smile at his sweetness. She always did have a crush on Harry. Out of everyone at school, Harry was the only one that tried to figure out what is wrong with her and try to help. But he was often to caught up on Ginny and didn't really care.

Hermione smirked and spoke to them keeping her identity secret, "You can call me Elizabeth. And no I am not new. I've been going here for 7 years." This was all true. Everyone now called her Elizabeth since she doesn't really like the name Hermione anymore, "And I'm a Gryffindor."

Her three ex-friends raised their eyebrows. Ron spoke with suspicion in his voice, "We have never seen you and we are in Gryffindor. But your voice does sound familiar."

Hermione smiled a HUGE smile that reached her eyes, "Oh, believe me you know me. Nice talking to you." Hermione turned around and walked away from them but far enough to still hear what they were saying.

They were talking about her, "That girl was strange. What was she a evil chick or something?" spoke Ron with distaste. Harry changed the subject, "Where's Hermione? I'm starting to worry. We haven't heard from her all summer." Ginny just nodded her head and changed the subject back to the new Hermione, "What was that chick's deal? She had all those piercings and tattoos. I don't believe she's a Gryffindor. But only time will tell."

Hermione just smirked to herself and walked onto the train. She walked all the way back to an empty compartment. She sat herself down and took out her portable radio. When she hit the play button her favorite CD started playing. The soundtrack to the movie 'Queen Of The Damned.' She put on her favorite song on the CD number 14. Hermione started singing. 

"Before I'm Dead"

moon hangs around  
a blade over my head  
reminds me  
what to do before I'm dead  
night consumes light  
the honesty I dread  
reminds me what to do before I'm dead

to see you  
to touch you

epochs fly, reminds me  
what I hide, reminds me  
the desert skies   
cracks the spies  
reminds me what I never tried  
the ocean wide salted red  
reminds me what to do before imp dead

to see you  
to touch you  
to feel you  
to tell you

the sun reclines...remind me  
the desert skies...remind me  
the ocean wide salted red  
reminds me

By the time the song was over she realized someone was watching her dance and sing. So she quickly slid her sunglasses back on and turned around to be met by Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaize Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hermione smiled to herself. Pansy was the one to speak, "Yeah, hi this is our compartment. Do you mind if we were to join you?"

Hermione just nodded her head, "By all means knock yourself out." They all sat down with Draco by Hermione and Pansy by Draco. Draco looked at Hermione and spoke to her, "I don't think that we have ever seen you before. What's your name? What house are you in? Are you new?"

Hermione laughed at his questioning, "Well, I am not new, I'm in Gryffindor but hoping to be transferred, and people call me Elizabeth." Draco smiled when she said she wanted to be transferred from Gryffindor. Pansy was next to talk to her again, "Well, we're Slytherin. We're happy to know that you don't like Gryffindor. What is that?"

Hermione looked at the pug-faced Pansy, "Well, I used to love it. But when I found out that my friends didn't give a shit about me and that I wasn't muggleborn that I didn't fit in with the little goodie too-shoes." All of this was true. Hermione discovered that the Grangers were never muggleborn. They just didn't like to be magical. But Hermione did.

They were all surprised to hear that she was muggleborn. But relieved to know that she wasn't. Blaize was next to question to her, "So, we've never seen you. What's your full name? Maybe it'll ring a bell for us."

'Ahhh, a challenge.' She knew they were just testing to see if she was going to lie to them. So, she wasn't going to give them that luxury, "My full name is Hermione Elizabeth Crystal Granger." 

Pansy shrieked, Crabbe and Goyle grunted, Draco smirked, and Blaize smiled. Draco was amazed, "YOU are Granger? You're the mudblood?"

Hermione just laughed, "No. I am not a mudblood. But yes I am Granger." Blaize looked at her and smiled, "Well, She is definitely not a mudblood. Not to mention hot. What happened to you?"

Hermione stopped smiling. She didn't know if she was ready to tell anyone. But she decided that she could make Draco fell bad at what he did. So she decided to tell them, "Well, two weeks before school ended last year, Draco here said I'm a worthless, ugly, pathetic, mudblood bitch. That caused me to slip into a deep depression. I started hating myself."

Draco's face flushed. She could tell he felt a little guilty. She just sighed and continued, "Most of you were in my classes at the end of the year, remember how I never raised my hand and never talked? My grades fell because I was so depressed. I even started to cut myself as you can see."

She showed them her scars and her injection wholes in her arm where she did drugs. Pansy shrieked. There were so many scars in her arms. Draco was now very upset. Hermione continued, "So, I started wearing black, got a few piercings and tattoos. And here I am. Finding out that I wasn't muggleborn was the best thing that happened to me in the past few months. Me and friends; Harry, Ron, and Ginny aren't friends anymore. They didn't care that I was depressed. So I decided to not be friends with them anymore. They're too caught up in their girlfriends anyway."

Everyone was silent when she finished. The suspense was killing her so she got out a cigarette and started to smoke it. Everyone except Blaize looked at her like she was mental. "What is that?" asked Pansy with curiosity. Blaize chuckled, "It's called a cigarette, D. Hey, Mione, can I have one?"

Hermione nodded her head and gave one to Blaize and threw her very expensive lighter to him so he could light it. Eventually everyone started to ask for one. Pansy threw up, Crabbe and Goyle coughed their lungs out. Draco smoked like a pro. Pansy and the goons never asked for another one. Hermione laughed at them and continued to smoke.

After an hour of talking with the Slytherins, Hermione realized she needed to get to the Heads Compartment. When she stood up and told everyone Draco got up as well.

- "Uh, Draco what are you doing?"

- "I'm going to the Heads Compartment."

- "Why?"

- "Well, because I am Head Boy. Why where are you going?"

- "I'm going to the Heads Compartment as well."

- "And why is that? Let me guess you made Head girl?"

- "Well, yes, actually I did."

- "Hmm, I'm not really surprised. At least I don't hate you anymore."

Hermione smiled and walked a head of him to the Head's Compartment.

When arriving they noticed that all of the school prefects were already there. Hermione saw Ron sitting there talking to Ginny. They had both made prefects. Hermione was a little worried about this. Ron and Ginny were going to know that she was Hermione.

Draco saw her worried. He then asked her, "Hey, Mione you ok?"

Hermione looked at him and forced a smile, "Yeah, but you know Ron and ginny don't know that this is me. I told them my name was Elizabeth."

Draco laughed, "Then this will be the perfect opportunity to break it to them."

Hermione sighed but then smiled. She was about to walk in when Draco grabbed her arm, "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for being so evil to you and forcing you into a depression state and all."

Hermione just smiled at him. She appreciated that he had apologized to her. Malfoys never apologized. Her nodded her head while smiling and opened the door to the compartment.

When she walked in Draco started to talk first, "Welcome prefects. I am Draco Joshua Lucius Malfoy, Head Boy, and this is Hermione Elizabeth Crystal Granger, Head Girl." 

The look on Ron and Ginny's faces was priceless. Hermione just wanted to laugh her head off. Instead she started to speak, "You all have duties to attend to. The school prefects will lead their   
House first years to the common rooms and show them around a bit. You are all to be polite to them it being their first year here. If we find you being disrespectful or rude to them in anyway you will be torn of your badges."

They all nodded their heads and Draco finished, "Your house passwords are Slytherin, Silver Serpent; Gryffindor, Wheezing Wizbees; Ravenclaw, Ambition; and Hufflepuff, Love Goddess. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads.

When all of the prefects left only Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Ginny were left. But before they could question Hermione, Harry walked in, "Ron and Ginny I thought you all were going to come back to the compartment, Neville was getting on my….. What's going on?" 

He noticed how they were looking at Hermione. Ron opened his mouth with confusion and spoke, "Well, we have just discovered that Elizabeth is really Head Girl Hermione." Harry looked from Ginny to Ron to Hermione. He couldn't believe his ears. This was there Hermione?

Hermione looked at them all nervously, "Can you guys breathe please? I mean this isn't anything to be mad about." 

Now it was Ginny's turn to talk, "Nothing to be mad about? Hermione you lied to us! How could we not be mad? Any ways look at you! What have you done to yourself? You look like a 50 cent whore!"

This made something in Hermione snap. She blew up, "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MYSELF? WELL LET'S SEE! IF YOU GUYS PAID ANY FUCKING ATTENTION TO ME AT THE END OF LAST YEAR YOU WOULD KNOW! BUT NO! YOU WERE TO FUCKING CAUGHT UP WITH YOUR BITCHY GIRLFRIENDS THAT THERE WAS NO TIME FOR LITTLE HERMIONE! WHO YOU HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH FOR WHAT 7 YEARS! I SLIPPED INTO DEPRESSION. PARTLY BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW YOU HAVE THE CUTS TO CALL ME A WHORE? I WOULDN'T BE TALKING GINNY! AT LEAST I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH EVERY GUY IN GRYFFINDOR! LIKE YOU! Oh wait! Harry didn't know about that! Did you do her Harry? Did you realize that she was a whore? I'll be surprised if you didn't! NOW GET OUT!"

She was pointing to the door and opened it for them to leave. They all left with their heads down. Only Harry was brave enough to talk, "I'm sorry, Herms. I didn't know. I hope you'll forgive us."

Hermione wouldn't forgive them, "Just get out!"

Harry listened and left. Hermione slammed the door and let out a huge scream. She was angry! Draco took that as a sign sat down too afraid to talk to her. He remember how she punched him in his nose when he made her mad back in 3rd year and how she kicked him really hard in the balls back in 6th year. Hermione just sighed and sat next him.

Draco looked into her chocolate brown eyes and spoke, "Well, look on the bright side. Your friends with some Slytherins now. And you have me!"

Hermione laughed at his attempt to cheer her up. He was really trying. She had to give him credit for that. She was about to respond but the train stopped at Hogsmeade. It was time to get off of the train. She quickly changed into her school uniform that she resized to be a mini skirt and a belly shirt. She also put of her knee length high heeled boots. She and Draco met up with Pansy and the goons and walked out to ride in the carriage together.

Hermione and Draco were certain about one thing. 'This is going to be an interesting year!'

((AN: HIYA! Wow that was a long chapter! Didn't expect it to be that long but, hey, the bigger the better LOL! Please Read and Review!  
DracoIsMyFerret))


	3. Who I've Come Out To Be

((AN: Back again with another chappy! YAY! This one is more on the sides of a poem with a short little preface story at the end. Pleaz enjoy! I wrote this poem myself.))

Who I've come out to be 

If I had a penny for every time I looked at you,  
I'd be the happiest girl and do what I want to do.  
I've never been the perfect person.  
But my life will just slowly worsen.

I've been teased about my hair  
I've been teased about my weight,  
I knew I was to never be right, to never be great.  
But some things are ok.  
Some things are alright.  
I honestly just want to let it go away,  
Just for one sleek night.  
But that can never be.  
I know now that I will always just be me.

I can always change my looks,  
Change my hair,  
Change my ways,  
But what I want to do  
will take longer then just a few days.

I can never change the person I have become,  
And I can never forget the place I am from.  
I may want to,  
And sometimes I do.  
But I always know that I have you.

I am my own person,  
I am only me,  
I will always be happy,  
Just so you can see  
The person that I have come out to be.

Hermione placed her journal back into her inside robe pocket while Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. The carriage ride was extremely bumpy and boring. Draco was busy the apes and Pansy was flirting with Blaize. She was an outsider. She has never felt so lonely in her life. 

Hermione wrote that poem about her and the person it talked about was Draco. She always had a secret crush on him. But she never intended to tell him. Ever. She was scared of how he would react. If he turned her down and refused to talk to her again would make her even more depressed then she was now.

Hermione looked back down at the pocket her journal was in. She always wrote in that journal. Poems and songs is all she ever wrote. Most about her depression or her feelings of loneliness. She could sit for hours in her bedroom just writing. She wrote hate songs about Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She knew they only care about them selves. And she hated it.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Blaize calling her name, "Hermione? Hello? HELLO EARTH TO HERMIONE!" 

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Blaize, "Yeah, Blaize?"

Blaize was smiling like a mad man. She didn't like it much. Blaize smiled and looked at her, "Sorry, but one second you were writing in a little book and now you aren't paying us any mind. Are you ok?"

Hermione placed on a big smile and spoke with a fake happiness, "Don't worry, Blaize. I am just peachy."

Blaize smirked and nodded his head as the carriages pulled up to Hogwarts. Hermione stepped out of the carriage and followed her new friends up to the school and into the Great Hall.

But what she didn't know was that during the entire trip to the school, a certain blonde felt extremely bad for what he did to her. And was intently looking at her beauty.

((Pleaz read and review for me ok?  
DracoIsMyFerret))


	4. Portrait and Interruptions

((Hey everyone! I know that it has been a long long long LONG while, but here it is. Another chappy finally. So pleaz read and review! I was on writers block for a while and I am finally off of it. Enjoy!))  
DracoIsMyFerret

THE PORTRAIT AND INTERRUPTIONS

Re-Cap

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Blaize, "Yeah, Blaize?"

Blaize was smiling like a mad man. She didn't like it much. Blaize smiled and looked at her, "Sorry, but one second you were writing in a little book and now you aren't paying us any mind. Are you ok?"

Hermione placed on a big smile and spoke with a fake happiness, "Don't worry, Blaize. I am just peachy."

Blaize smirked and nodded his head as the carriages pulled up to Hogwarts. Hermione stepped out of the carriage and followed her new friends up to the school and into the Great Hall.

But what she didn't know was that during the entire trip to the school, a certain blonde felt extremely bad for what he did to her. And was intently looking at her beauty.

Present

Hermione walked into the Great Hall. She looked around for old times sake before making her way up to the main table where she was to sit as Head Girl. Everyone looked at her. She could hear them talking.

She heard one girl say, "Oh my god! Look at all those piercing and tattoos! What is her deal? Maybe she's the new whore of the dark lord."

This made Hermione angry. She looked at the girl who just stared right back at her. Hermione walked over towards the table and leaned over it to look into the girl's eyes. The girl flinched with fear. Hermione laughed before speaking, "Well, well, well. Scared are we?" The girl just nodded and Hermione continued, "You should be! For I am the new Headmistress of this school! Everywhere you go you had better watch out for me. The next time I see you I'll do more then threaten! Understood?"

One look at the girl and she nodded. Hermione was about to leave but she forgot to say one thing, "Oh, and I am not anyone's lap dog. Voldemort ((the girl flinched)) has absolutely nothing on me! I follow no one other then myself."

Hermione smirked at the girl before getting up and walking to the head table. She sat next to Dumbledore on his right side and Draco sat with him on his left. Dumbledore turned and looked at Hermione, "Hello, Miss Granger. How are you doing on this fine day? Excited to be back at Hogwarts?"

She looked at Dumbledore and smiled, "Oh, I am very well, thank you. Also, I am more then excited to be back to school. This is my true home after all."

Dumbledore had the usual twinkle in his eye as he said this. Hermione was used to it, so it didn't strike her any suspicion.

Draco just rolled his eyes at their whole conversation. He felt it was pathetic to talk to their headmaster. No matter that he had slightly changed he still wasn't too fond of the old man. Draco just looked back as the Great Hall started to fill up with the usual students. Then after they had all sat down, a mob of first years walked in looking absolutely horrified. Draco smirked at all of them as they looked around the building. He remembered the feeling of first walking into the school. Excited yet nervous at the same time. He also remembered that before the Sorting HT even touched his head it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN". He laughed at the memory.

McGonagall soon came to the front of the group with a stool and an old raggedy hat. The Sorting Hat. The Sorting hat sang a new song. As it did every year.

This is another year of Hogwarts

Another year of fun.

I welcome all you first years,

For this is only year one.

I am the sorting hat,

To place you were you belong.

I look inside your mind,

And believe me I'm never wrong.

I am here to tell you,

The house you belong of the four.

Slytherin, Ravenclaw,

Hufflepuff or Griffindor.

Slytherin's are sly,

Ravenclaw's behave,

Hufflepuff's are smart,

And Griffindor's are brave.

Just place me on your head,

And I will say what's true.

You will go where you are meant,

Where you'll stay through and through.

You will all do great things,

If you come together as one.

That is all I have to say,

A new school year has begun.

The whole Great Hall clapped. Then McGonagall started to call out first years, "Arnold, Renee." She laid the hat on her head and after a few moments the Hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" McGonagall said another name, "Belony, Andrew." "RAVENCLAW!"

This went on all the way down to Zupin, Lindsay. There were 12 Hufflepuff, 10 Slytherin, 15 Gryffindor, and 13 Ravenclaw.

Now it was time for Dumbledore's original speech, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts everyone. And welcome all first years. First the usual announcements. First of the third floor is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, the Forest is as well. None of the objects created by the Weasley twins is completely unallowed. Any breaking of these rules will bring severe consequences. Now onto better news. Our Heads this year are Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. (Applause) And Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. (more applause) Our quiddich captains are Mr. Michael Turner of Hufflepuff, Thomas Flitchers of Ravenclaw, Harry Potter of Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy of slytherin. Now everyone please dig in."

Trays and trays of food appeared before them and they started feasting. Hermione broke into conversation with McGonagall and Dumbledore as Draco talked with Snape. This went on for a good 40 minutes as everyone ate before all the trays were cleared and Dumbledore spoke again, "Now off to your common rooms for some shut eye before tomorrow's classes. Good day. Hermione and Draco come with me. I will show you to your own dormitory."

Hermione and Draco walked behind Dumbledore as he led them to their dorm. They slipped glances at each other every once in a while but looked away when they notcied the other one catching them.

Soon they arrived at a portrait of a little girl with pig tails in a green dress. Dumbeldore spoke to her as if she were a friend, "Hello there, Innocence! How are you today my dear?"

The little girl giggled, "I am doing well, Sir. How are you?" She had the cutest squeaky voice. Hermione smiled at her. Draco just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

Dumbledore just smiled at her, "I am doing very well, thank you dear." Hermione thought the little girl was adorable. She had the cutest dirty blonde hair with brownish-blue eyes. She looked no older then 10.

Dumbledore turned around and looked from Hermione to Draco, "The password is 'Infinite Wisdom'. This is Innocence here. She'll be your portrait during the day and Silence, her brother whom is two years older then her, is the portrait during the night. Hermione's dorm is on the left and Draco's is on the right. Good night. Since tomorrow is Saturday there are no classes. Enjoy your first night." With that he left them to their business.

Draco was getting annoyed so he turned to the portrait and rolled his eyes before saying in a bored tone, "Infinite Wisdom."

Innocence looked at him with a confused expression, "Wow, you are such a meany now days. I wonder what she seens in you!"

Hermione looked confusedly at the portrait. 'What is she talking about?' she asked herself. Draco looked just as confused as she was, "What exactly do you mean by that?" he said that in a more way then he originally meant to. Innocence looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… to… offend you. Your just originally not this mean in the future. But she certainly is as sweet as she is in the future."

Now it was Hermione's turn to speak, "Excuse me, sweetie? What do you mean?"

Innocence slapped a hand over her mouth at the thought of what she just said, "Uh oh! I made a booboo. I wasn't upposed to say nuttin. Professor Sir will be mad at me. I am in BIG twouble! Here go in before I get in any more twouble!" She opened up the portrait before Hermione and Draco could protest. Draco looked like he was ready to ask more questions but Hrmione grabbed his arm and yanked him into the room. When they were in and the portrait closed Draco turned to Hermione, "What? I was just about to ask that little twirp what she meant! Why did you pull me in!"

Hermione hit him upside the head. He growled, "What was that for?"

Hermione couldn't believe how stupid this guy was, "You were making that poor little baby girl cry! You arrogant loathsome little cockroach! She said that she was already in trouble. Now let's not get her in anymore trouble. God! Guys have no compassion!" She turned away and walked out the portrait to talk to the little girl.

When she got to the portrait she saw that the little girl was there with a little boy. He was obviously her big brother. Innocence was in her brothers arms crying. Hermione walked up close to the picture. The little boy look and awful lot like Draco and now that she was close the little girl looked a lot like her. She shrugged it off, "I am so sorry, I'm sure that Draco didn't mean anything by it! Please don't cry!" 

The little boy looked at Hermione with the wide eyes, "Oh my! It's you!" Now Hermione was confused!

She looked at the portrait and saw that Innocence had stopped crying and was whispering to her brother, Silence. He looked back at Hermione, "I am sorry. We really want to tell you who we are. But see, me being only 12 and my sister being 10 we will get in a lot of trouble. But we want you to know that us being your portrait is really important to us. And please tell Dad…. Uh… Mr. Malfoy to not make my sister cry."

Hermione smiled up and the portraits, "You have my word. I think I should go in now, Love Eternal." They swung open the door and before Hermione was fully through the common room, she swore she heard Innocence say, "Goodnight Momma." But she shook it off and walked to her room. Draco was obviously already in his.

When she walked in her room she saw an amazing sight. It was a copy of her room at home. HUGE. Since she lived in a Mansion her room was a good size. Violet walls with black Hearts and lightning bolts. Her bed sheets were violet silk with a black comforter. Her pillow cases were a mix of violet and black silk. Practically every was a light purple ((violet)) and black. Her desk was violet, her computer (charmed to work at Hogwarts) was black, her dresser was black, her cupboard for her dresses and uniforms was violet, and her end tables on each side were black with violet colored drawers. Hermione loved it.

She looked in her dresser and found her silk pajamas that consisted of short black shorts with violet pockets and a small violet tank with black straps that showed off her midriff. She grabbed her violet colored towel (her name was on the end in black) and walked into the bathroom. 

But when she walked in it wasn't empty. Draco was in the shower. The curtains were black so she couldn't see him and he couldn't see her. She decided to have fun with this. She walked to the toilet and flushed. Draco jumped out of the shower.

Without a TOWEL!

Hermione clutched her side and she fell over laughing. Tears were falling down her face as Draco ran into his room and slammed his door. Hermione stood up and muttered a anti-fog spell while she tried to calm her laughter.

A few minutes later Draco came in with a green towel wrapped around his waist. He watched as she started laughing again, having to hold onto the sink as to stop herself from falling back onto the floor. Draco looked at her with anger and laughter in his eyes.

Hermione finally stopped laughing long enough to walk up to him. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with amusement. Hermione tried to hold her straight face but she broke and started laughing again. Draco thought about an idea to make her stop laughing.

He lowered his lips onto hers for a passionate kiss. Hermione moaned into his mouth. He pulled her towards him. Hermione felt a little something poking against her stomach a few minutes later. Draco slid his tongue across her mouth asking, no, BEGGING for entrance into her mouth. She granted it and their tongues battled for dominance. Draco grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the sink. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist feeling a little something poke her leg. What started out as an idea to shut someone up turned into a full blown make out session.

Draco went to pull Hermione shirt over her head when she stopped him. She pushed his hands away and jumped of the sink mumbling something he couldn't understand. She walked to her door when Draco called out to her, "Mione?"

She looked back at him, "I cant… I… can't… do this. I'm sorry." Before she opened her door Draco ran and shut it again, "Why not? What is sodding wrong?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes. He saw that she was starting to cry, "There are things wrong with me that you don't know about. Things no one, not even my parents know about. I cant tell you and I'm afraid." He looked confused, "Afraid of what? I have feelings for you and you are going to leave me out? Tell me, Hermione."

She looked down at the ground and mumbled something. Draco pulled her face up to force her to look into his eyes, "What?" Tears were falling down her face, "I'm afraid of falling in love with you."

With that she pushed him out of the way and locked her door. She fell onto her bed and cried. Draco listened through the door. He felt bad. He didn't even know why. Malfoy's never felt anything except evil and power. He sighed and walked back into his bedroom where he slid on some boxers and laid down to get some sleep. He tossed and turned for hours. Knowing that he was thinking about the person causing his feelings in the next room.

The Next Morning

Hermione woke up to the sun coming through her window flashing onto her face. She sat up in her bed and swung her legs over her bed. He bare feet falling onto the cold wood floor. She walked to the mirror on her wall. Her hair was a bushy mess like it was every morning, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were flushed, and she was as pale as a ghost. She didn't want Dumbledore or anyone else seeing her that way.

She walked to her bathroom door to get her towel off the hook but she realized it wasn't there. Then she remembered. She had left it in the bathroom last night. Hse sighed and leaned her ear against the door to hear if Draco was in there or not. It sounded empty so she decided to take a bath.

She opened the door and walked into the bathroom. She looked around making sure he wasn't in the overly large bathroom and then locked her door along with his. She ran her bath and added some aroma into it. She put in some lavender scented bath bubbles and sat her shampoo and conditioner on the side. She took off her pajamas and lowered herself into the warm water.

She relaxed against the side of the pool for a few moments before going under the water. She swan around for a while under the water before coming up for air. She didn't open her eyes so she breathed in the felt around for her shampoo. She couldn't find it but then someone handed it to her.

Hermione didn't comprehend what was going on for a while. She squirted the shampoo in her hair and started to lather her hair. It was then that she realized that someone else was in the bathroom with her. She opened her eyes and saw that Draco and Blaise were both sitting on the sink watching Hermione take her bath. She screamed loudly.

It was so loud the guys had to cover their ears so their ear drums didn't break. She looked around making sure they couldn't see anything. She felt relieved when she saw that there were so many bubbles in the tub that they couldn't possibly see anything. But just to prevent that from happening she covered up herself using her hands as a reflex. The guys started laughing as Hermione turned a shade of red. She immediately relaxed and lifted her arms out of the water and rested them on the ends of the tub looking at the guys. 

Blaise stopped laughing and lookked at Hermione. Her hair was extremely soapy due o her shampoo and she was covered with suds. He smirked at her, "Well, you might want to wash that out of your hair before it dries and makes your hair hard." He started laughing again. Along with Draco.

Hermione made an effort to look up at her head but couldn't. She ducked under the water and washed the majority of the soap out of her hair before coming up again. She wiped the soap out of her eyes before looking up at the guys with an evil glint in her eye.

She waited for one of them to start talking and tell her why they were here. Draco finally decided to break the silence, "Blaise and Pansy wanted us to go hang out in the Slytherin Dungeons. We saw that you weren't in your room so we decided to try the bathroom. The door was locked but Blaise, the smart ass here, said a spell that unlocked the doors. When we walked in you were under the water. So we sat here and decided to wait for you to realize we were here. And by the way it was sad that you didn't recognize that we were here when we handed you your shampoo."

Hermione frowned, "Well, excuse me I wasn't paying any attention I was too busy taking a bath. And how dare you just barge in here whilst I was taking a shower? You sodding git! And you pathetic little cockroach!" She was angry but at the same time amused.

The guys had looks on their faces that were just priceless. Hermione immediately broke out laughing, "You should have seen your faces! I almost died right there!"

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances. Then they took of their pants and shirts and jumped into the tub with Hermione. Hermione shrieked. 

But she went along with it an tried and cover up. The guys were smiling at each other wickedly. Hermione decided to have some fun with this, "How about this you guys! I'll step out of the tub right now. With nothing covering me."

The guys started giving each other high-fives and breaking out in a fit of "YES!" or "THAT"S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!"

Hermione started to yell over their voices, "But on one little condition." The guys looked at her with questioning in their eyes. She decided it was now or never, "You guys have to have the guts. Take off your boxers and hand them to me. Then I'll get out of the tub and jiggle around in front of you."

The guys looked at each other and started whispering amongst themselves. Hermione made the noise from Jepardy. They finished talking and looked at Hermione, "Ok," started Blaise, "But you have to do a cartwheel after you JIGGLE in front of us."

Hermione gave it some thought and nodded her head, "Deal. Now off with them!" She held out her hand to retrieve the boxers. The guys pulled of their boxers and handed them to Hermione. She burst out in a fit of giggles. Draco's were green with little gold snitches on them and Blaise's were black with girls in bikini's all over it. The guys started shouting for her to hurry.

Hermione did what she said she would do. She began to get out of the water slowly as to tease the boys. But them she jumped out of the tub. The guys' mouths dropped.

SHE WASN'T NAKED!

Hermione was wearing a purple strapless bikini. The guys started shouting at her as she danced around them holding their boxers. Hermione was cracking up, "Sorry, you guys. I summoned a bikini while Draco was running his mouth. Never thought of that did you?"

Blaise started shouting, "Herms, that is not fair! Come one give us our boxers back!" Draco then joined in, "Yeah, come on!"

Hermione laughed as the guys shouted. She then summoned all of the towels and clothes from the bathroom so they couldn't cheat their way out. 

After a few moments of the guys shouting Pansy was now up in the bathroom, "Hey you guys. What's taking so…. OH, MY, GOODNESS!" She broke out in a fit of giggles along with Hermione. Hermione then turned to her, "Pans, would you watch these two while I get changed?" Pansy nodded her head as she laughed. She was laughing too hard to talk at the moment.

Hermione walked into her bedroom and put on a pair of hip-hugger black jeans and a violet off the shoulder corset top. She dried her hair and applied the potion to her hair. She slid on a pair of violet chucks and walked back into the bathroom. Pansy was still aughign as the guys walked around holding their junk since the suds were now fully gone. Draco was begging, "Please! Give us back our clothes! HERMIONE! PANSY!"

Hermione shook her head and held up two small black towels. They were Draco's, "Here you want these?" They nodded their heads and Hermione smirked, "Then…" she handed one to Pansy and whispered something in her ear. Pansy nodded her and finished for her, "Come and get 'em!"

The guys looked at each other and then jumped out of the tub completely NUDE! Hermione and Pansy screamed and ran away. They ran screaming as the guys chased them. They tried their best to hold their little men ((AN: Teehee I thought that was funny!)) while they ran. Hermione and Pansy were now in the common room. They were behind the couch trying t fake their way out. They both went to the separate ends of the couch. Pansy was caught by Blaise and he started tickling her, "HERMIONE KEEP RUNNING! DON'T (laugh) LET (laugh) HIM (laugh) CATCH YOU!"

Hermione was breakingo in a fit of giggles. She was happy she was able to run so fast. But Draco cornered her. She was laughing like a mad woman. Draco attacked her and grabbed the towel while tickling her. He wrapped in around his waist and was tickling her to death.

Pansy managed to break away form Blaise and pried Draco off of Hermione. Hermione and Pansy sat on the couch laughing. The guys walked up to Hermione's room to get their clothes.

While they were gone Pansy and Hermione started talking, "Well," started Hermione, "what's going on between you and Blaise? Anything interesting?" She smiled wickedly. Pansy gasped and lightly slapped Hermione's arm, "MIONE! How could you ask me such a question? I mean come on! What do you take me for a…" One looked at Hermione's raised eyebrow made her break, "Does it show?"

"No offense Pansy but yeah it does!" They started giggling together. Pansy looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione looked at her questioningly, "What?" Pansy raised her hands and didn't say anything, "No way, Pans! You aren't getting away that easily! What is on your mind?"

Pansy looked into her eyes again, "You are falling for Draco aren't you?"

Hermione was flabbergasted! 'Am I that obvious?' She asked herself. She looked at Pansy now frowning, "Yeah, but," Pansy looked at her, "But?" Hermione looked into Pansy's eyes, "But I'm too afraid to fall for someone. So I'm trying to forget about it."

Pansy was amazed! She didn't think Hermione GRANGER would be scared about anything, "What? Oh, honey I am soooo sorry!" She hugged her.

They stayed hat way until Draco and Blaise came down and look at them questioningly, "What's going on here? Talking about us? Or girl stuff?"

The girls swapped looks, "Girl stuff that is none of your business!" They both said in unison. After a few seconds they all broke down and laughed. And Hermione forgot all about what she and Pansy were just talking about.

They all head downstairs as a group talking. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't hear the little conversation that their portrait of Innocence and Silence were discussing.

Innocence, "I cant believe this! I cannot believe we get to see our parents when they first start falling for each other! Silence, this is soooooo amazinging!"

Silence, "Yeah. But they got a long way ahead. Remember when we were little mommy told us about how it took her and dad one whole year after I was born to get married."

Innocence, "Why do people get married, Silence?"

Silence, "Because they love each other and want to be together forever!"

Innocence, "When are you going to be born?"

Silence, "I'm not sure. It really all depends on when they admit they love each other. Then it'll happen. But we have to wait."

Innocence, "Wait."

((HEY EVERYONE! I know that it has been a really LONG time but I've been concentrating on my other story. But I am sooooo back! LOL well, I am not going to write another chapter until someone makes me a banner. Srry! PLEAZ REVIEW!))

DracoIsMyFerret


	5. Smoking and Friend Choking

((Hey here is another update. It's been forever but I felt that enough time had passed so I decided that it was time for me to update at least another chapter to all of my chappys. So here is another one here pleaz r&r afterwards))

DracoIsMyFerret

! CIGARETTE SMOKING AND EX-FRIEND CHOKING !

That Same Day

That day Hermione hung out with Pansy, Blaise, and Draco. They mostly hung out in the Slytherin Common room or played quid ditch (yes Hermione learned to play during the summer) with Draco and Hermione being seekers, Blaise and Pansy were chasers, and Crab and Goyle played the beaters. Hermione, Blaise, and Goyle on one team and the other three on the other. Though much to Draco's dismay, Hermione managed to catch the snitch.

"That's not even fair play," huffed Draco as they were walking to the Slytherin Common Room, "She was basically trying to seduce me with all of that erotic and exotic moves she was doing!"

Hermione and Pansy just laughed at his direct grumpiness about losing to another seeker, even if that seeker was a girl, which definitely was NOT helping him much. Pansy rolled her eyes, "Come on Draco! She was licking her lips due to the fact that they were drying because of the wind that was blowing at her so fast from flying. And I'm sure she was just trying to scratch her back which cause her to poke her chest out a little bit." Hermione nearly laughed her arse off, "Yeah. I mean just because you are a sore loser doesn't mean that I was TRYING to make you drool and fall off of your broom! Which might I add was extremely funny."

Blaise was laughing so hard her had to hold onto the stone steps railing to prevent himself from falling onto his own arse, "Yea, Drake. I mean I might admit that Hermione did appear to be trying to distract you…" "HA you see? I am soooo right she was…" Draco tried to interrupt Blaise but Blaise just held his hand up and silenced him, "As I was saying, but I'm sure that you could have ignored it. I mean I was trying a bloody hell of a lot to not look at Pansy's arse but I still played the game!"

Hermione's mouth fell open at that statement. Blaise did not look the least bit embarrassed. It almost appeared that he had MEANT to say that at that exact time. Pansy was beat red with embarrassment, along with being majorly flattered. Draco was just smirking as if he knew that was going to happen eventually. Though Blaise still continued with what he had been saying, "Well, I know that you really fancy Herms. So you know maybe you can at least try not to think about shagging her senseless while we are at least playing quid…" He was stopped by Draco who was now nearly choking that life out of him. Pansy shrieked and tried to pull Draco off of Blaise. Which was not working well.

So in sudden desperation she turned to Hermione, "I have an idea! I'll get him off of Blaise but you will need to distract Draco!" Hermione wrinkled her nose in thought, "How would you like me to do that?" Pansy rolled her eyes and nearly screamed out, "I don't know think of something!"

Hermione thought fast of what to do to distract him. She couldn't think of anything so just started to ask him things, "So, Drake who's your favorite Quiditch player?" Not working, "Uh, who's your favorite singer?" Still not working and Blaise was starting to turn purple. Pansy just screamed out, "HURRY HERMS!"

Hermione was about to cry in frustration. So she did the only thing that came to her mind. Something that would distract ANY guy, "DRACO!" she screamed really loud before she did it to get him to look at her. And then, she did it.

Hermione Elizabeth Crystal Granger FLASHED Draco Malfoy!

Draco became distracted from Blaise long enough so that Pansy could smack his face to let Blaise go. Draco grunted and fell onto the floor and was passed out. Blaise was couging uncontrollably while Pansy was trying to help him up. Hermione knelt down by Draco and looked down at his face. Which weirdly enough, had a smile plastered on it.

Hermione rolled her eyes and innocently said, "He passed out." Blaise finally managed to stand but was still coughing, "What can I (cough) say. (Cough) Your body's a real knock out. laugh (cough)" Pansy just laughed and grabbed his arm so he didn't fall back down. Hermione looked from Draco to Blaise, "Why did he attempt to strangle you?"

Pansy thought that, that was a good question so stood next to Hermione and gave him the same puzzled look. Blaise just smirked, "Well, I promised him that I wouldn't tell Herms that he was damn near DYING to shag her senseless. Especially since that incident in the bathroom that he told me about. wink Heard you were an excellent kisser, Mione!"

Hermione smiled shyly, "That was rather private. I never thought that he would actually tell anyone." Blaise just shrugged at her. He thought she knew guys better then that, "Well, I'm his best mate. Of course he was gonna tell me. Only did because he was so stressed about the whole 'being in love with you' thing. So he had to tell someone."

Now it was time for the girls to be stumped. Draco was in love with her? Wow that was knew. They figured he wanted to shag her, or snog her. But Love? That was such an unusual word to Hermione. She hardly ever heard it. Especially never towards her. Her parents were too scared of her to even consider saying that to her.

Blaise just shrugged it off as if it were nothing. But what he and Pansy didn't know that it was a big deal to Hermione. She never felt love towards her. By anyone! Definitely NOT a guy. She always thought that she was too independent for a guy to care for her in that way. Friend, yes, sex toy, yes. But not a true love. She was completely flattered. Blaise took out his wand, "Well, I'll just levitate him to his room. We'll leave him there until he wakes up. But after that. Pansy might want to hide. They all laughed and began to walk up to the Head Common Room.

When they arrived in the room Blaise took Draco into his room, since he was the only one who felt somewhat safe going up to his room if he woke up. Pansy turned to Hermione, "Well, now that you know that Draco is head over heels in love with you, you gonna take a shot at him now? Because I know that you love him." Hermione smirked at Pansy, "Well, when are you gonna go after Blaise. You know that he likes you and I know that you like him." Pansy frowned, but did catch her drift. They were both too afraid to admit that they were to afraid to make a move or to fall too deep in love. That would be horrifying.

Blaise came back downstairs and notice the awkward silence between the girls, "Well, I guess we should head down to dinner then?" Hermione smirked at her two knew friends, "No thanks you guys. I'm just gonna hang out and ask a house elf to bring me up something to eat." They nodded and waved goodbye to her to go downstairs.

After they left Hermione decided to just go out onto her balcony and relax for a while. Though when she stepped out onto it, she felt the oddest sensation. Like she had been there before. Though she had never stepped foot on that balcony before. Then she remembered, "THE DREAM!" It had taken place right here. 'That means that Draco must be the guy with me on this balcony at the end of this year! What am I? A seer or something?' Hermione thought to herself confusedly.

All of these weird feelings and theories were making her stressed out so she reached into her pocket and pulled out her pack of Marlboro Lights and her Zippo lighter and lit herself a cigarette. First she said a spell so that you couldn't smell the smoke on her afterwards. The smoking was a relaxation technique.

But after about three of them, that wasn't working, Hermione sat her cigarette on the balcony and walked into her room to grab her bottle of Firewhiskey and a bottle of Vodka with a small glass that she filled magically with two cubes of ice. She then walked to the balcony and set the two full bottles onto the ground next to the chair she had conjured. She poured herself a small glass of Firewhiskey but gulped it down so fast she had filled her glass three times before slowing down and sipping at it. She knew she was a good drinker. She didn't get drunk very easily since she was so used to it now.

She snatched up her cigarette and started to smoke and drink at the same time. Something she never really did together. But now, she needed it. All of the thought just came rushing to her, 'I cant believe that Draco loves me. I wonder if he really means it or if he was just in love with me until he can shag me and get over me so fast so that he wouldn't have to worry about me.' All of these thoughts, though, was interrupted by someone who cleared their throat behind her.

She was so spooked that she dropped her glass, causing it to shatter on the hard floor. She quietly swore to herself and whispered, "Repairo." So the glass was good as new. She turned to Malfoy with humor in her eyes, "Good nap?" She asked before putting her cigarette out on the bottom of her shoe.

He grunted annoyingly, "Very funny. But I do remember that you flashed me. You are a real knock out. It's no wonder that I passed out." He was looking at her chest as he said that. Hermione laughed to herself, "Well, Malfoy, I too know something interesting. You love me? Or so I hear?"

That did it. He froze, "I… uh… well… you see… I…" Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, "I have an idea," she reached over and grabbed her two bottles, "Let's go downstairs into the common room and play I Never and 20 questions."

Draco looked up at her in a confused manner, "Is that going to be fun with just the two of us?" Hermione shrugged, "Me and my friends at home play it all of the time. Mostly it's just one on one. We can make it interesting and play with my fire whiskey. Then again I also have vodka, digarrono, scotch, etc. laugh how about I bring down the vodka and fire whiskey."

Draco just nodded. They both picked up two bottle each, Draco with the fire whiskey, and Hermione with the vodka. They walked downstairs and sat down on the opposite sides of the couch though conjured a table to put the liquor on. Hermione sat down and explained her rule of the game, "Well, ok I'm going to put a spell on us so that we have to tell the truth when asked truth. If you even attempt to lie then LIAR will appear on your forehead. I never, you have to take a huge drink if you did something the other person says they didn't. Though you can can say you never did something but mean that you did but you too have to take huge drink as well. After each truth you have to take one drink. The game ends when the liquor is gone or we are to drunk to function. Deal?"

Draco nodded, "Deal. Now let's start with 20 questions! This shall be rather interesting!" Hermione laughed, "I think so too. We will certainly learn a hell of a lot more about each other by the time the nights over. Though tomorrow we will probably be too drunk to know about anything that happens tonight. But I will warn you. I get a little crazy after I'm drunk. If I act crazy do not hold me accountable for me actions." Draco just smiled with a glimmer in his eye before he replied, "Likewise!"

((I'll leave it at that for a while. I'll try to update as soon as possible. But, since I will more than likely be busy now that summer skool is out. I'll be hanging out with friends but I will update as much as I can. Pleaz R&R!))

DracoIsMyFerret


End file.
